Wireless mobile devices or user equipments (UEs) may communicate with each other via cellular networks using radio access technologies such as the 3GPP Long-Term Evolution (“LTE”) standard, 3GPP LTE Advanced Release 12 (March 2014) (the “LTE-A Standard”), the IEEE 802.16 standard, IEEE Std. 802.16-2009, published May 29, 2009 (“WiMAX”), as well as any other wireless protocols that are designated as 3G, 4G, 5G, and beyond. User equipments (UEs) can be configured to connect to one or more cellular networks and one or more non-cellular networks, such as wireless local area networks (WLANs).